Naruto le Maître Pokémon
by Airog
Summary: Banni de Konoha pour avoir ramené Sasuke blessé, son rêve de devenir Hokage vient d'être brisé. Mais des années plus tard, Naruto réalise son nouveau but et devient le tout premier Maître Pokémon. Mais après avoir trouvé le bonheur, son passé refait surface. Naruto Puissant, Intelligent, Hyoton, Jiton, Meiton, Kôton, Mokuton / Minato et Kushina vivants.


**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » est de « Pokémon ».**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Jutsu / Capacité : Nom Français

\- Écriture -

[Pokédex]

 **(Flashback court)**

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Pokémon

Des étranges créatures qui vivent dans notre monde depuis la nuit des temps.

Chacune d'entre eux étaient unique en son genre.

La plupart des humains et des pokémons vivent en paix et en harmonie.

Certains préfèrent partir à l'aventure afin de capturaient les pokémons et de se lier d'amitié avec eux… Ils sont appelés Dresseurs de pokémons.

Mais d'autres n'avaient pas de bonnes attentions envers les Pokémons.

Ces personnes utilisent les pokémons pour leur objectif égoïste et sombre.

C'était le qu'a particulier de la Régions Élémentaires ou Nations Élémentaires (A). Un lieu peu connu des gens. La seule région du monde où aucun pokémons ne vit et qu'il est interdit de les utilises.

Bien avant la fondation des 5 grands villages ninja ou la guerre des clans, il existait une créature à la fois puissance et malfaisante, capable d'avaler des océans, diviser la terre, et de lever des montagnes. Il était connu comme Jûbi, le démon a Dit-Queues, Deidarabotchi ou encore l'Arbre Divin (Shinji). Personnes ne savaient s'il était un Pokémon légendaire, une Ultra-Chimère ou un dieu, mais une chose était sûre, cette créature a provoqué le chaos sur la planète entière, détruisant et créant des régions avec sa terrible puissance.

Grâce à Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki, plus connue comme le Rikudo Sennin (Sage des Six Chemins), et son frère jumeau, Hamura Ôtsutsuki, ils arrêtent Jûbi et le scellé dans le sage. Plus tard Hagoromo distribue l'énergie de la créature appelée chakra à chaque personne pour leur permettre de l'utiliser et de leur enseigner le ninshu qui sera connu plus tard comme le ninjustu. Sachant que lorsqu'il mourra, Jûbi serait de nouveau libre. Il scelle la créature dans la lune et a divisé son chakra restant en neuf parties et créant ainsi les neuf Bijûs(Démon à Queue).

Les années passent et les personnes qui pouvaient utiliser le chakra se sont fait appelés ninjas et plus tard créés des clans. A cette époque, appelé la période des Royaumes combattants, les clans se battaient entre eux pour les terres et le pouvoir, ils travaillaient comme mercenaire pour le plus offrant. L'espérance de vie n'allait pas au-delà de la trentaine, même les enfants de bas âge tenaient des armes.

Mais il y a 100 ans, cette ère sanglante se termine par l'alliance d'Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiwa en fondant le premier grand village appelé Konohagakure no Sato (Village Caché par des Feuilles d'Arbre), dans le Salut no Kumi (Terre de Feu). D'autres clans prennent exemple et créent aussi leur propre village…

Sunagakure no Sato (Village Caché par le Sable), dans le Kaze no Kuni (Pays du Vent).

Iwagakure no Sato (Village Caché par les Roches), dans le Tsuchi no Kuni (Pays de la Terre).

Kirigakure no Sato (Village Caché par la Brume), dans le Mizu no Kuni (Pays de l'Eau).

Kumogakure no Sato (Village Caché par les Nuages), dans le Kaminari no Kuni (Pays de la Foudre).

D'autres petits villages ont suivi l'exemple et créée fonde leurs propre force shinobi. Afin d'apportai la paix sur les cinq grands villages, Hashirama, l'un des fondateur de Konoha avait capturé et donné les neuf Bijûs aux entre grands villages. Mais la paix ne durera pas longtemps et elle a apporté la Première Grande Guerre Shinobi suivit de la deuxième et Troisième.

Mais peu importe les innombrables Ninjustu, les invocations, et les Bijûs. Leur soif de pouvoir était si insatiables, qu'ils sont voulaient toujours plus.

Ils se sont donc pris à une autre source de puissance…

Les Pokémons…

Avant la Première Grande Guerre Shinobi, les ninjas les avaient capturés et forcés à les obéirent. Ils les traitent comme des outils, un moyen pour eux de montraient leurs puissances à leurs ennemis. Les Pokèmons ont étaient vus comme les Démon à Queue, des bêtes sauvages avec une immense puissance pour la guerre.

Mais en fil du temps, les Pokémons finissent par ceux rebelles et fuirent la Nations Élémentaires pour ne plus jamais revenir. Même maintenant les Pokémons ne se sont jamais rapprocher de ses terres maudites qui étaient synonymes de douleur et de terreur.

Les shinobis avaient tentés de les capturaient de nouveau, mais ils devaient faire face à un nouvel ennemi…

Les dresseurs…

Des personnes en dehors des Nations Élémentaires, bien incapable d'utiliser le chakra, et aucune compétence extraordinaire. Les ninjas les voyaient comme des créatures faibles, des sous-humains, des déchets que le Rikudo Sennin ne voulait pas avoir.

Ils pensaient les battre facilement et continuer leurs objectifs, mais ils ont étaient surpris et choqués de voir les pokémons aidaient les dresseurs. Durant la bataille, les ninjas avaient appris que contrairement à des animaux ordinaires où il fallait les frapper quelques reprises pour qu'ils obéissent, les Pokémon étaient différents. Seul un lien d'amitié fort et confiant entre un dresseur et son Pokémon pouvait permettre à ce dernier d'utiliser tout son potentiel. Les shinobis avaient appris que même si les Pokémons les obéissaient, ils n'utiliseraient jamais toutes leurs puissances.

Au final, les shinobis reviennent aux Nations Élémentaires et les dresseurs les interdisent de ne plus jamais prendre un Pokémon ou de les attaquaient.

Les années écoulaient et les gens des Nations oublièrent petit à petit les Pokémons, jusqu'à qu'ils croyaient qu'ils étaient un conte de fées pour endormir les enfants.

Personne dans les Nations n'ont jamais quitté le continent et allé dans une autre région depuis la dernière tentative de capture ou même essayait. Les civils étaient autorisés à visiter les autres régions mais ils étaient très rares et depuis quelque temps, personne n'a quitté la Nations Élémentaires. Pour certain il n'y avait rien d'autres au-delà des Nations.

Mais il y a quelques années…

Un ninja banni injustement de son village, a fait son apparition dans le monde des pokémons.

 **~ Ligue de Kalos ~**

Alain était en difficulté…

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire dans cette situation…

Juste après avoir battu Sacha et avoir remporté la coupe de la ligue, le Professeur Platane et Dianthéa lui avait proposé d'affronter {lui}.

Il n'a pas réfléchi à deux fois, qu'il a acceptées…

Il était conscient que ses chances de victoire étaient nul, peut-être impossibles, si la réputation de la force de cette personne était vraie, mais il voulait tenter sa chance. Il voulait savoir qu'elle était la différence de niveau et peut-être avoir une infime chance de gagner.

Maintenant il s'est…

Elle était écrasante…

Métalosse, Scalproie, Tyranocif, Dimoret et Déflaisan, ils sont tous étaient battus en quelques minutes. Il ne lui restait plus que Méga-Dracaufeu X sur le terrain, mais il était épuisé et avait plusieurs coups sur le corps.

Alain était un belle homme, avec des cheveux de couleurs noirs et des yeux bleus. Il porte une veste noire avec un t-shirt et une écharpe bleue, des mitaines marron, un pantalon gris et noir ainsi que des bottes noires. À son poignet gauche, il porte un bracelet avec une perle, qui est un Méga-Anneau.

Méga-Dracaufeu X ressemble à un dragon noir avec un ventre bleu et des yeux rouges. Des ailes bleues acérées et une grande griffe terminent chaque aile. Des cornes bleues, au niveau des épaules, des griffes bleues sortent de chaque côté et des pointes surgissent également à l'arrière de son long cou, une flamme au bout de sa queue est bleue, tout comme les deux flammes qui lui sortent de chaque côté de sa gueule.

En face de lui et de son Dracaufeu se trouve {lui} et son Pokémon…

Le Pokémon sur l'arène ressemble à Méga-Dracaufeu X, mais à la place de la peau noire il est orange, pas de corne sur les épaules ou des flammes sortant de sa bouche. Ses corne sur sa tête son plus petites et ses ailes ne sont pas acérées. Son ventre est jaune pâle. Il a aussi un bracelet en métal sur le bras gauche avec une perle rouge / orange.

Il est Dracaufeu, la forme pré-évoluée de Méga-Dracaufeu X.

Son dresseur, était un homme de grande taille, 1,85 mètre, une grande musculation, la peau bronzée, des cheveux blonds hérissés comme le soleil, une mèche qui encadrant chaque côté de son visage et des yeux bleus comme l'océan. Il porte un long manteau orange ouvert avec des flammes noires en bord, des manches courtes avec le symbole du haut d'une Poké-ball en noir sur le dos. Une veste sombre avec des bottes militaires de la même couleur et un pantalon beige (B). Sur son poignet droit, se trouve un bracelet orange avec des flammes noires et une perle de la même couleur que celui que porte son Pokémon. Sur l'autre bras, il a un gant blanc sans doigts, qui couvre jusqu'à son avant-bras et est recouvert de 18 cristaux de différentes couleurs et symboles.

Mais les choses la plus étrange ce sont ses marques de naissance, ressemblant à trois moustaches sur côtés des joues, fessons pensé à un renard. Qui lui donne une belle apparence d'un guerrier sauvage avec ses marques, que beaucoup de filles rougiraient en le voyant.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, le tout premier dresseur à être devenu le Maître Pokémon.

Personne ne connaissait ses origines ou son passé. Il était apparu de nul par il y a 10 ans et à très vite fait une réputation dans le monde après sa première ligue et de ces nombreuses victoires dans les championnats. Connu dans le monde pour sa force, son amour pour tous les pokémons, capable de les comprendre et se lier d'amitié avec n'importe lesquelles d'entre eux. Possédant des étranges pouvoirs comparables à ceux d'un psychique, mais plus puissante et comparable aux capacités des pokémons que l'on croyait impossible. Aidant les gens, et les pokémons dans plusieurs régions et détruit plusieurs organisations criminelles, devenant ainsi non seulement le plus grand dresseur du monde et mais aussi le plus grand héros. Il était aimé par tout le monde, admiré et inspiré par beaucoup de gens. Devenant une idole pour de nombreux enfants qui ont décidé de devenir dresseur et même les anciens dresseurs avaient décidé de reprendre l'aventure avec leurs pokémons. Il a fait l'impossible en devenant le tout premier, et le seul à devenir le Maître Pokémon à un jeune âge, un titre que beaucoup de personnes rêvaient d'obtenir mais que personnes n'a réussi à l'avoir.

De nombres dresseurs avaient tenté de le battre pour obtenir le titre, Maître Pokémon, mais ils ont tous échoué lamentablement.

Et maintenant, c'était à son tour…

« Pas mal ! Il y a longtemps que Dracaufeu et moi n'avions pas eu un-t-elle combat. Tu mérites vraiment ton nouveau titre de champion de Kalos. La plupart des dresseurs tiennes à peine quelques secondes face à mes Pokémons. » Dit Naruto en lui donnant son célèbre sourire de renard.

Alain lâcha un rire nerveux sur l'ironie. Il ressemble à son combat contre Trovato, mais les rôles étaient inversés. Il avait battu Florges, Ptéra et Méga-Dracaufeu Y, avec seulement Méga-Dracaufeu X. On lui avait dit que les Pokémons d'Uzumaki pouvaient tenir tête face aux Pokémons Légendaires. Il pensait qu'ils exagéraient, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son Dracaufeu était un monstre avec une puissance terrible et malgré les légères blessures, il est toujours en forme.

Il pouvait mieux comprendre comment Trovato se sentait face à lui.

« Je vous remercie Uzumaki-sama, mais nous savons tousses que vous ne vous battez pas à fond depuis le début. » Répondit Alain avec Méga-Dracaufeu X lâcha un grognement en accord.

« Appelle-moi juste Naruto ou Naruto-san, je n'aime pas les formalités. Et tu as raison, mais ne te trompe pas, nous ne sommes pas ici pour gagner ou perdre, mais pour nous amuser. Si j'avais utilisé toute la puissance de Dracaufeu, le combat serait fini au mois de deux et c'est quelque chose que ni toi, ni moi, ni nos Pokémons et les spectateurs voudraient voir. » Ses yeux commencent à briller, ce qui ne rassure pas Alain. « Mais maintenant permet moi de te montrer notre puissance ! MEGA-EVOLUTION ! »

Lorsqu'il termine ses mots, la perle sur le son bracelet commence à briller suivit de son Pokémon qui change de forme. Alain écarquille les yeux sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Lorsque la lumière disparait, tout le monde pouvait voir la nouvelle apparence de Dracaufeu. Sa nouvelle allure était plus sauvage que la précédente. Sur sa tête, une troisième corne apparait au milieu, plus grande que les deux autres et des pointes surgissent à l'extrémité de sa queue. La flamme sur sa queue est plus grande qu'auparavant et ses ailes aux l'apparence déchirées. Il a de petites ailes au niveau de ses avant-bras et un aileron sur sa queue.

« ROUAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Dracaufeu Y lâche un puissant rugissement qui fait trembler tout le stade. Les observateurs pouvaient sentir l'onde de choc et se tiennent difficilement sur leurs sièges.

« Tu es prêt Alain ! C'est le dernier combat ! » Exclama le Maitre Pokémon avec Dracaufeu Y crachant des flammes en accord.

Pour une étrange raison Alian n'était pas inquiet ou terrifié, en contraire, il semble heureux et exciter à la fois. Il allait perdre, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit, mais Il affronta le plus grand dresseur du monde. Il se sentait à la fois honoré et joyaux à la fois contre un-t-elle adversaire. S'il abandonne maintenant, il fera juste honte à lui, son adversaire et ses pokémons et il refusé de faire ça. Il regarde son ami Dracaufeu X, qui lui donne un regard plein de détermination. Alain hocha juste la tête avant de parler.

« Je suis près, ainsi que mon ami Naruto-san ! Nous allons donner tous que nous avons ! Dracaufeu utilise Dracogriffe ! » Les griffes de Dracaufeu X sont recouvres d'une énergie bleu / vert et grossit. Il s'envole vers Dracaufeu Y pour le frapper de ses griffes, mais ce dernier esquive sans grande difficulté.

« Dracaufeu Griffe Ombre ! » Exclama Naruto. Les griffes de Dracaufeu Y sont recouvertes de la même énergie que son adversaire, mais celle-ci était sombre avec une aura violette. Les deux Dracaufeu s'enchainent à coups de griffes, provoquant des ondes de choc. Chaqu'un des deux dragons refusent de cédés, mais le pokémon de Naruto était plus puissant et avait de plus en plus l'avantage.

Alain est sur le point commander la prochaine attaque, mais le blond fut plus rapide.

« Dracaufeu utilise Poing Boost vers le haut ! » Le poing droit de Dracaufeu Y fut entouré d'une aura rouge / orange. Il envoie un uppercut sous le menton de l'autre dragon, qui le fait voler plusieurs mètres en l'air avant de se stabiliser.

« Bon sang ! Utilise Aile d'Acier ! » Hurla Alain. Les ailles du dragon noir commencé à brillant en gris métal avant de grandir.

« Toi aussi ! Aile d'Acier ! » Dracaufeu Y s'envole vers Dracaufeu X avec ses ailes devenant de la même couleur que son adversaire.

Les deux dragons s'affrontent dans un combat aérien féroce. Volant de plus en plus haut, chaque coup provoque des étincelles et des bruits stridents.

Les spectateurs sont tous émerveillés et abasourdis devant un-t-elle combat. Pour certains, il est la première fois qu'il voit un-t-elle niveau de combat.

Voyant que les deux Pokémons sont assez hauts, Naruto dit.

« Fais-le descendre avec Queue de Fer ! » La queue de Dracaufeu Y commence à briller en métal à la place de ses ailes avant de l'utiliser comme un fouet sur le Dracaufeu sombre, le projetant au sol.

BOOOOOM !

La chute a provoqué une immense explosion de poussière, masquant complétement le Pokémon d'Alain.

 **~ Cabinet Principal ~**

« Au dirait que le combat est terminé ! » Déclara le Professeur Platane. Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus. Il porte une veste bleu foncé, un pantalon noir tenu par une ceinture jeune te des chaussures rouge foncé.

« Ne soit pas si sûr ! » Répondit Dianthéa d'un ton sérieux. Une femme à la peau claire, des cheveux bruns court et des yeux bleus. Elle porte un long montant blanc accompagné d'ailes d'ange sur le dos, sur son cou un foulard et un collier, un sort et des chaussures de la même couleur.

Platane était confus, mais avant qu'il de puisse demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, Alain cria.

 **~ Arène ~**

« Ce n'est pas encore fini ! Lance-Flammes ! » Exclama-t-il. Un flot de flamme sort de la fumée pour et frappe de plein fouet de dragon orange, provoquant à son tour d'être recouvert d'une fumée sombre.

« Pas mal, mais ce n'est pas encore assez. » Dit Naruto avec un sourire rusé. Avant qu'Alain puisse répondre, il entendit un rugissement et écarquille les yeux en voyant le Dracaufeu du blond pousser la fumée avec ses ailes, montrant complètement indemne avant d'atterrir sur le sol.

* Bon sang ! Peu importe ce que je tente rien ne marchent contre lui ! * Pensa Alain avant de dire. « Votre titre n'a été usurpé vous êtes vraiment le Maitre Pokémons ! »

« Je te remercie ! Autant que j'apprécie notre combat, que dirais-tu de finir avec nos plus puissantes attaquent ? » Proposa Naruto en croissant les bras, qui Alain hoche la tête avec un sourire.

Tout le monde retient son souffle impatient de voir leurs dernière et plus puissante attaquent, mais cet alors qu'une chose inattendue se passe, l'un des cristaux de Naruto commence à briller avant qu'une aura rouge cramoisi entour ce dernier et ainsi que son Pokémon.

 **~ Cabinet Principal ~**

« Qu… Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? » Exclama Dianthéa surprise, ainsi que le public, qui n'avaient jamais vue quelque chose comme ça avant.

« C'est… la Force Z ! » Répondit Platane à la fois choqué et émerveillé.

« La Force Z ? » Questionne la Maitre de la ligue Kalos.

« Une capacité qui permet au Pokémon d'augmenter la puissance de l'une de ses attaques. Il est assez semblable à la Méga-évolution. Il demande un lien fort entre un pokémon et son dresseur, et grâce à un objet appelé Cristal Z qui relie leur force, comme pour une Méga-Gemme ! » Répondit le professeur. Il avait entendu parler des Cristaux Z par le Professeur Euphorbe, mais il était la première fois qu'il en voyait un. Mais il leva les sourcilles quand il regarde Naruto. Euphorbe lui avait dit que pour utiliser la Force Z, le porteur doit effectuer une dance en tenant un objet nommé Bracelet Z avec un Cristal, puis la personne est recouvert d'une énergie dorée suivit de son Pokémon, ce dernier peut alors utiliser une attaque dévastatrice. Cependant l'aura entour du blond était rouge en lieu de dorée et il n'avait pas fait une dance pour activer le cristal.

« Incroyable ! Mais vous avait dit qu'il ne peut être utilisé qu'une seule fois, il n'est pas aussi efficace que la Méga-évolution ? » Demanda-t-elle. Platane secoua la tête avant de répondre.

« Pas exactement, le Cristal Z demande une grande énergie à son porteur, au point qu'il lui est impossible de l'utiliser une seconde fois. La puissance que le Pokémon utilisera sera pour un bref moment supérieur à un Méga-Pokémon ! »

« Si c'est le cas, comment Naruto-san peut utiliser à la fois la Méga-Gemme et la Force Z ? La Méga-évolution à elle seule demande toute la force de l'utilisateur et son Pokémon ? » Demanda Dianthéa, elle n'a jamais entendu quelqu'un capable d'utiliser deux fois la Méga-évolution, même elle n'y arrivait pas. Il demande non seulement une grande énergie, mais aussi une incroyable volonté.

« Voilà pourquoi il est le Maitre Pokémon ! » Dit-il simplement avec un sourire.

 **~ Arène ~**

« Es-tu prêt Alain ! Cette fois je ne me retiendrais pas ! » Exclama Naruto avec son Pokémon rugissant en accord. Il a fallu un moment pour Alain de sortir de son choque avant de lui donne un sourire, un sourire qui dit qu'il était prêt et qu'il aller tout donner. Les deux dresseurs se regardaient un moment avant d'annonce leur prochaine et dernière attaque.

« Rafale Feu ! » Dracaufeu X se couvre de flamme bleue, avant de frapper le sol avec son poing. Des fissures commencent à jaillir de la terre avec des flammes s'échappant et se dirigaient vers Dracaufeu Y.

« Pyro-Explosion Cataclysmique ! » Dracaufeu Y léve la tête, et commence à créer une grande boule de feu cramoisi devant sa bouche ouverte, avant de la lancer vers son adversaire. La puissance de la boule de feu détruit l'attaque du dragon noir et puis de frappe ce dernier…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

L'attaque provoque un immense dôme de flamme. La puissance est si grande que les spectateurs pouvaient sentir la chaleur intense et devaient se couvrirent les yeux à cause de la lumière.

Lorsque les flammes disparaisses, il y a un grand cratère avec en centre le Dracaufeu d'Alian, sous sa forme normale et inconscient.

Voyant la bataille terminé, l'arbitre lève de drapeau du côté de Naruto et crie.

« Vainqueur du combat, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ! » La foule commence à applaudir et à crier sur un-t-elle combat aussi féroce que spectaculaire. Dracaufeu Y cracha une colonne de flamme vers le ciel pour signifier sa victoire, alors que Naruto salua la foule simplement.

Alain se rapproche de son Pokémon et mi une main douce sur son ami qui le réveille doucement.

« Je suis désolé Dracaufeu, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ! » S'excuse Alain, avant que le dragon puisse répondre, Naruto et son Pokémon toujours dans sa Méga-évolution se rapprochent.

« C'était un très bon combat Alain et Dracaufeu. »

« Je vous remercie beaucoup Naruto-san, mais j'aurais voulu donner un meilleur match. » Naruto soupira avant de répondre.

« Ecoute Alain, comme je te l'ai dit, l'importance n'est de gagner ou de perdre, mais de s'amuser et de faire de son mieux. Tu as donné tout ce que tu avais et tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir de regret dans cette bataille. Tu as continué le duel même en sachant que tu ne gagnerais pas. Tes Pokémons ton fais confiances pendant toute le combat et tu as fait entant. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, tout ce que toi et tes Pokémons avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant n'aura servi à rien et les liens que vous avez tissés depuis des années disparaitra. Tout ce qui restera sera la tristesse et le désespoir. Rappelle-toi, la force, la confiance et la détermination son ce qui fait un bon dresseur. Si tu continues à avancer avec la même volonté comme durant notre combat, alors rien ne pourra t'arrêter. » Dit-il d'un sourire brillant avant de lui tendre la main.

Les mots de Naruto en prit Alain en dépourvue, mais lui donne rapidement une nouvelle détermination et d'espoir. Il se relève et regarde Naruto, qui pouvait voir les yeux d'Alain briller d'une nouvelle force.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup Naruto-san ! La prochaine fois je vous battrais ! » Dit-il avant de lui serrer la main. Les acclamations de la foule ne furent que plus fortes.

Ainsi se termine le tournoi de la ligue de Kalos.

 **Prochain Chapitre : Ancien ninja, nouveau dresseur**

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre racontera le parcours de Naruto après avoir été banni, cependant contrairement à d'autre histoires, je raconterai les partis essentiels de son aventure (quelle Pokémon il a capturée, le champion qu'il a battu), ça sera après Kalos que je raconterai plus en détail l'histoire. Naruto commencera son aventure à partir de Sinnoh, il ira à Kanto quand Sacha commencera sont aventure.**

 **Vous pouvez donner votre avis sur qu'elle Pokémons Naruto capturera, sachant qu'il aura plus que six Pokémons dans chaque région.**

 **A - Officiellement il n'y a pas de nom (je crois) dans le monde de Naruto. Il est un nom utilisé souvent par les fans.**

 **B - Je me suis inspiré de l'apparence de Naruto 6ème Hokage fait par des fans, mais il n'a pas le bandeau de Konoha et le kanji derrière le montant (personnellement je préfère celle-ci que l'officiel).**

 **Q.1 - Qui sera le premier Pokémon de Naruto : Goupix ou Evoli (ou les deux) ?**

 ** _Attention c'est le premier et dernier vote, il n'y aura pas d'autre dans le prochain chapitre !_**

 **Q.2 – Vous pouvez choisir qui dénigrera Naruto dans Konoha.**

 ** _Attention c'est le premier et dernier vote, il n'y aura pas d'autre dans le prochain chapitre !_**

 **Pokémons actuelle de Naruto :**

 **\- Dracaufeu [Méga-Dracaufeu Y] (Male) : Griffe Ombre / Poing Boost / Aile d'Acier / Queue de Fer **

**_J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
